Crazy Love
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Team Hebi are resting up at an abandon inn. Jugo is love with Sasuke. He loves being around Sasuke and is willingly to protect him no matter what. Sasuke knows that Jugo likes down by the way he stares at him. Sasuke plans to help Jgo get what he wants


Crazy Love ch. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

It's been a weeks since Sasuke took Jugo with him on his revenge mission and Jugo loved every minute of it. Normally, Jugo is a kind-hearted person until he went ballistic. He goes ballistic because Orochimaru used Jugo's bodily fluids to create the Curse Mark. Sasuke always manages to stop him in time and Jugo is grateful to him.

Kimimaru was the only one strong enough to be able to control Jugo's outburst but he isn't around anymore. Kimimaru told Jugo that Sasuke like the reincarnation of and will be able to control him. Jugo was happy when Sasuke found him but he is also afraid that one day that he might go ballistic and hurt Sasuke. He would never be able to forgive himself if he hurt Sasuke.

They were on road, searching for Itachi. Karin was yelling at Suigetsu for something he said again but he wasn't paying her any attention. Karin likes Sasuke but she denies it when she's around people. It was getting dark and they decided to stay at abandon inn nearby. It looks like it was abandoned recently and it was in perfect conditions.

Karin and Suigetsu went to different rooms. Sasuke and Jugo were the only ones left in the lobby. Jugo looked at Sasuke. His silky jet black that Jugo wanted to run his hands through, those plump pink lips, soft fair skin, curves in all the right places and that ass. Jugo felt himself hardening, he was grateful that his poncho was covering him. He licked his lips when stared at Sasuke's ass. Jugo thought Sasuke has an ass like a girl. It was nice, round and fat.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"I-I wasn't s-staring" Jugo said blushing.

"Right, I want you to come to my room in 10 minutes" Sasuke said going upstairs.

Jugo was confused. What does Sasuke need him for? Jugo just shrugged it off and went to his room. He only brought a few things with him. He has a picture of him and Kimimaru and a few clothes. Jugo was going to Sasuke's room which was down the hall from him. He ran into Suigetsu and he was smirking at him.

"What?" Jugo asked raising an eyebrow.

He grabbed Jugo's hand and placed a square thing in it. Jugo stared at in confusion and back at Suigetsu.

"It's a condom. You placed it on your dick before you fuck someone. No need to thank me" Suigetsu said walking away.

Jugo was confused on why Suigetsu would give him something like this. He placed the condom in his pocket and headed to Sasuke's room. He knocked on the door and heard a muffled "Come in". Jugo opened the door.

He walked in the room and it was dimly lit by candles. Jugo couldn't believe what he saw next. He saw Sasuke lying on his bed naked with an erection. Jugo felt his pants getting tighter and tighter by the minute. Jugo was confused on what was going on. Why was Sasuke naked and with an erection?

"What's going on here?" Jugo asked confused.

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking. I know you been holding back from jumping me but not anymore. I want to fuck me, right here and now" Sasuke said smirking.

Jugo was shocked that Sasuke knew that he looked at him like that. He thought he was being discrete but apparently not. He was only going to get this one chance and he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers. Jugo walked towards Sasuke. He discards all of his clothes and spread Sasuke's legs. He saw the brunette's asshole and it was a pink color.

Jugo licked his lips before sticking his tongue in. Sasuke threw his head back and moaned a little. He wasn't Jugo expecting to do that but it felt good. The orangenette grabbed the brunette's throbbing erection and started stroking it.

"Ah J-Jugo-kun" Sasuke moaned. He didn't know that Jugo was so skilled with his tongue.

Jugo removed the tongue and replaced it with two fingers. Sasuke hissed at the intrusion but moaned when the orangenette stroked his member faster. Jugo scissor Sasuke in preparation for something bigger. He tried different angles to find the brunette's G-spot. He moaned loudly when Jugo found his G-spot. The taller male hit that spot over and over again.

Sasuke loudly moaned loudly. He stopped Jugo and pushed him on his back. The taller man looked at Sasuke in confusion. The brunette crawled on top of Jugo and lowered himself on the harden member. They both moaned loudly as the taller male completely inside Sasuke. Jugo almost came but held it in. He waited for Sasuke to adjust to his size before moving.

The brunette moved himself up and down the taller male's dick. Jugo moaned as Sasuke fucked himself. The taller male grabbed Sasuke's dick and stroked it. The brunette moaned loudly. Jugo flipped them so he was on top and he could thrust deeper inside of his lover.

"Mmmm Jugo-kun… Harder… Faster" Sasuke moaned.

Jugo obliged his lover and thrust harder and faster. He stroked the brunette faster to match his thrusts. Sasuke couldn't hold out any longer and came in Jugo's hand. The taller male was not far before and came inside in Sasuke. Jugo collapsed on top of Sasuke. They both were panting heavily. Jugo pulled out of Sasuke and lay next to him.

The brunette looked at him and kissed him on the lip. Jugo was surprised but accepted the kiss. He wrapped them both with the covers and fell asleep with Sasuke in his arms.

Outside the room

Karin was on the floor crying. She couldn't believe that she lost to Jugo or the fact that Sasuke was gay. Suigetsu laughed at her. He couldn't believe that Karin couldn't tell that Sasuke was gay thought it was fairly oblivious to him. Suigetsu patted her on the top of her head before returning to his room. Karin constantly repeated "Why Sasuke? Why?".

* * *

End of ch. 1


End file.
